1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reset control device, a reset control method and an electronic device, and more particularly, to a reset control device, a reset control method and an electronic device for accurately executing a reset procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the advancement of technology, portable electronic devices, such as laptops, mobile phones, cameras and MP3 players, are utilized more frequently in daily life. However, as a portable electronic device has more functions, system operations thereof become more complex. Therefore, the portable electronic device may easily suffer from design defects or operation errors, which may cause malfunctions in firmware, application or BIOS, and lead to abnormal power supply or system crash. In such a condition, there is a need for proper rescue measures.
In general, for portability, the portable electronic device is equipped with a rechargeable battery for storing electricity required by normal operations of the portable electronic device. In other words, if the rechargeable battery is temporarily disconnected for a while and reconnected at once, the portable electronic device is turned off and rebooted after a power supply button is pressed, i.e. a restart procedure is executed. However, such an operation is inconvenient. Besides, some portable electronic device of the prior art is equipped with a built-in rechargeable battery, meaning that the rechargeable battery cannot be removed arbitrarily, and a reset button is added to trigger the restart of operating system, so as to achieve the reset procedure. That is, when the reset button is pressed, system power keeps supplied, while controllers, such as a keyboard controller, will restart system programs.